Planeswalkers
Planeswalkers In Magic: The Gathering, a Planeswalker is a powerful mage who is able to travel across the planes of existence. There are infinite worlds across the Multiverse, and Planeswalkers are unique in their ability to move from one world to the next, expanding their knowledge and power through the experiences they collect there. The Spark: One in a Million One in a million sentient beings are born with “the spark,” the ineffable essence that makes an individual capable of becoming a Planeswalker. Of those born with “the spark,” even fewer “ignite” their spark, enabling them to realize their potential and travel the planes. Most Planeswalkers have their spark ignited as the result of a great crisis or trauma, but every awakening is different. A near-death experience might ignite a Planeswalker’s spark, but so could a sudden, life-changing epiphany or a meditative trance that enables the mage’s grasp of some transcendent truth. There are as many such stories as there are Planeswalkers. The Blind Eternities The “Blind Eternities” is a somewhat poetic term for the space between planes. The Blind Eternities are a chaotic, logic-defying place of quasi-existence filled with raw potential called Æther. Only Planeswalkers can survive there, and only for a limited time. Mortal beings without the Planeswalker spark are soon destroyed by raw entropy and uncontained mana that suffuses the Blind Eternities. The Life of a Planeswalker After the Planeswalker spark ignites, one has the power to dedicate one’s life to a personal mission, whatever that may be. A Planeswalker’s life is consumed with the exploration of the Multiverse, the discovery of strange secrets and experiences, and the plumbing of the depths of one’s own mystic soul. The life of a Planeswalker is a life of choice and self-determination, unrestricted by the boundaries of world or fate. With the freedom to travel and the power of magic, each Planeswalker has the power to carve his or her name on the face of history. (Taken from the Magic: The Gathering website. All credit goes to them!). The Colors of Magic Mages and planeswalkers of the Multiverse can cast a vast array of spells—they can drain the life of a foe, supplement their allies with arcane strength, even summon a dragon. But all magic requires mana. Mana is the magical energy that powers spells. Where do you get it? Mana comes from the land. Mages must know a place to gather mana from it. Mana is scarce, so mages don't have infinite energy to cast spells. Traditionally, they must make bonds with lands to gain new sources of mana (see how Aventus Magic differs) There are five colors of mana, and each comes from a different type of land: *White — Plains *Blue — Islands *Black — Swamps *Red — Mountains *Green — Forests Each color is driven by different values: The Multiverse The Multiverse—a boundless expanse of worlds, each different from the last. These worlds, called planes, differ as widely as the imagination. One plane might be covered entirely in dense jungle, for example. On another, city has replaced nature entirely. Still others are volcanic, icy, barren, or more like our own world, with many varied elements. Most planes are spheres with an atmosphere and one or more suns and moons; they resemble planets. But there is no law of physics common to all planes of the Multiverse. Planes can be infinite expanses of matter, tiny specks of empty space, or logic-defying inversions of normal reality. A plane can contain an entire, sprawling universe or nothing at all. Only one thing unites all the planes of the Multiverse: mana, the energy that fuels magic. Mana infuses the land, and only those with a connection to the land can call upon its mana. Some planes are far richer in mana than others. On those planes, magic is powerful and commonplace. Elsewhere, where mana is scarce, magic is rare. Average beings have no idea that planes exist beyond their own. They live their lives believing their world is the only world. Their perception is limited by the scope of their experience, cut off from the rest of the Multiverse. Only planeswalkers know the greater truth: that each plane is but one of many, and that only they can travel to planes beyond their own. All planes are connected by the substance of the Multiverse itself: the Æther, called the Blind Eternities by planeswalkers—the only beings who ever see it. In this chaotic, surreal expanse of uncontained energy and matter, time, distance, and the senses have little meaning. Their ability to cross the Blind Eternities is not the only thing that makes planeswalkers different from every other being in the Multiverse. That ability leads them to form connections with many different lands, to encounter hundreds or even thousands of different races and creatures, and to learn a vast array of spells—more than most archmages bound to a plane could ever hope to master. The vastness of the Multiverse and the wonders it holds...that is what unites all planeswalkers, what drives them forth, through the Blind Eternities and into planes beyond their own.